Since x-rays are practically unfocusable with conventional optical apparatus, prior art x-ray devices typically utilize contact printing and do not provide direct image reduction capability. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method which will provide a direct, small format image representative of a large format pattern of high energy radiation without the necessity of a large format radiographic film exposure.